Burning Out
by SugarHigh101
Summary: Squeal to Idiot.


This is the squeal like thing to Idiot. People were asking for one and here it is. I need to do some revisions of it because it didn't go exactly as planned.

DIsclaimer: Do I really need to go through this?

* * *

The moon only borrows energy from the sun because the moon can't produce it's own energy. The sun was generous and gave energy to the moon every night so that it could show it's beauty to those that would look at it. The moon was shy though and so it only glowed. It didn't shine like the sun but it was still beautiful. The moon however soon grew to love the compliments and began to take more energy from the sun. The sun was still too nice and still gave however much the moon wanted.

~R&M~

"Ritsu?" I peeked in the dark room of my drummer. Even through everything, that idiot is still with me. I think that she's obsessed with me but it's completely fine. As long as she's useful to me I don't really care. She may be still hoping on that faint slip of the old me, the coward that she loved picking on so much. She should have realized it just like those traitorous bitches that I once called friends.

When we broke apart, the only one that stayed was me and Ritsu. It should have been the end of our career until we were scouted for a girly dance group called Generation's Angels. Its was the worst name considering that everyone in the group is far from an angel. As a matter of fact they're the exact opposite; that includes me. Then again no one ever cares about names or personalities any more. All they care about is what looks good. The people have all turned to materialistic freaks. Again, I'm no exception. I'm the same as everyone. I'm a materialistic bitch that use to be an angelic coward. I'm a bitch because I mistreat the people that once cared about me and I'm materialistic because I'm possessive with my best friend. If anyone has a problem with that too bad. Ritsu will be mine. . . forever.

I walked in the room and heard her talking to someone. It was on the phone. She was laughing and her eyes were weary like usual but they seemed to hold more life in them than what I had seen in the last two years. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Don't worry about it." Pause. Chuckle. "Haha, I'm positive. Stop worryin already will ya?" Pause. "Don't worry, Mugi. You tell the guys that I'm doing fine. They don't have to worry." She faked a grin. She either forgot that they couldn't see or it was a force of habit for her. "I miss you guys too. . . . You know I can't do that. . . . . . I'm sorry. Okay, I'll talk to you guys again soon." There was a click of a closing phone.

"Who was that?"

Ritsu looked behind at me with panic evident on her eyes for a breif second before she composed herself. "No one you would want to associate with."

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. She already knew that I was aware of who she was talking with. "So, how are they?" I laid down on the soft bed. The smell was completely Ritsu. I turned on my side so I could see her. She wasn't facing me.

"They're fine I guess. Did you need anything from me?" She asked in a fake happy voice. It seemed that everything about her was fake now.

"Nothing. I can't just have a conversation with you. We were childhood friends after all." Ritsu twisted her head around to look at me with a raised eyebrow. It was natural for her to be suspicious. Ritsu and I never really had been able to have a decent talk lately. It would always end with a fight and then on a bed. She sighed and just looked at me. I stared right back careful. "What?"

"You're acting weird."

"How would you know?"

"I know you."

"You knew me."

"I knew you then and I know you now."

". . ." I stared at her eyes, half blocked by her beautiful honey brown hair. I reached up and held a strand. It was soft. Her gaze didn't waver. I let my hand trace the path of the hairs until I found my face inches from hers. Her gaze still didn't waver. I let my hands work together on her head until they worked there way down to the collar of her shirt. Still nothing. My hands interlocked on the back of her neck and pressed our heads together. Blank. "Since when was it that I couldn't get a reaction from you any more?"

She shrugged and got up. She smiled at me and walked out of the room. Wetness stained my cheeks. I looked up expecting to see a hole in the ceiling but there was nothing.

~R&M~

Far away, there were three girls who were staring at the phone. "Ritsu Tainaka is no more." One of them started. "She has been ended by someone who looks like Mio Akiyama but it couldn't possibly be her." They all nodded. "Mio was a good kid and they were the best of friends." There was a pause before they could continue. "Two years ago she gradually disappeared. Ritchan must have gone to join her."

* * *

. . . . . . . . ummmm. . . . . . . that . . . . . . . didn't go exactly how I planned but I ran into a mind block. Can you guys help me find a way to cure Mio from her bitchiness? T^T


End file.
